Stepping Out of Shadows
by KrossWinter
Summary: For 11 years, Harry has been overshadowed by his brother. Now, he's going to make the world recognize that he does, in fact, exist. And he doesn't quite care what it takes, but how many gazes will he draw in doing so? Dark!Harry Hiatus
1. Son of the Dark

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

I'm back from that exchange program at last! I understand I made no notice of it, but I wanted to let you know now.

I also wish to establish Memories of Sandstorms shall be the same as Paid in Blood by pudgypudge. It'll be updated whenever I have inspiration and write the chapter.

'Stepping out of Shadows' takes place during Harry's first year, and it's my shot at the cliché 'Harry has a twin, OMG! Why isn't he noticed?' fic. Let's let the heads roll!

**1111111**

Damn broccoli, damn Dumbledore, and damn Aaron Potter!

These were the thoughts that were passing through one 11-year old Harry Potter, as his so called 'loving parents' (as he viewed them), fawned over their favorite son, Aaron.

'Aaron Potter,' spat Harry from within his mind as he watched from the shadows of Potter Manor, 'the bloody Boy-Who-Lived. The boy who shares my face. The only difference is the hair, eyes, and bloody scars that screamed 'Look at me! Kill me!'. How I loathe thee, Aaron Potter.' His fierce green eyes watched as the heavy, as his mother preferred to say, boy wolf down some more pancakes, with Lily Potter placing more down on his plate and James beaming at him. 'How is it that we look so much alike, yet are so different? He doesn't even act like a Potter. More like a Dursley, to me.'

Harry had met his Muggle relatives before, and would be lying if he said he wanted to see them again. He did appreciate how his uncle had chewed Aaron up and spat him out like the trash Harry knew he was. Yes, he was thankful for that.

But, today was the day that the Potters had decided to venture out to Diagon Alley and buy them school supplies for their first year at Hogwarts. Rather, buy _Aaron_ supplies, only remembering young Harry once he had cleared his throat to remind them of his presence.

Turning away from the sight of his pig of a brother wolfing down pancakes, Harry slinked up stairs careful to not make a sound. He ate in the early mornings, when he wouldn't have to deal with the people that called themselves parents would ignore him. It had always been like that, for as long as Harry could remember. He was always second best, to perfect, wonderful Aaron. He felt as if he was looking through glass, from the outside looking in. 'Well, at least Lily _tries_ to include me…' that was something Harry had to remind himself of each day.

Harry scoffed as he opened the door to his room. A simple bed, and multiple bookshelves filled with books, was all that was in the room. He had a small desk, in the corner, but that was about it. He doubted if they even realized how they were tarnishing the name of Potter. Even his father, a pureblood for Merlin's sake, had fallen from the pureblood graces, choosing to disregard the etiquettes and dances. Thus, Harry decided when he was a small boy, it was up to him to salvage the name of Potter. He threw himself into his studies, learning and memorizing the dances and etiquettes.

Harry always did believe knowledge was power. No matter what happened, there was no denying that.

Wandlessly summoning a book, Harry had learned as much magic as he could, despite not having a wand, as he would not allow himself to be average. The book soared from one of the bookshelves, slapping into Harry's opened hand. Summoning a bag, he slipped it inside, before he heard his relatives making for the door. Sighing, Harry slipped the bag's strap onto his shoulder and made his way back down the stairs.

James looked at his oldest son, before just 14 seconds before Aaron, and held back a biting comment. Harry could easily see the disdain in his eyes as he pulled out a sack of galleons and handed them to Harry, before quickly turning away. Throwing an arm around Aaron, Harry watched them walk through the door, before James apparated them to Diagon alley.

Lily watched out the door with concerned eyes. James never talked to Harry anymore unless he had to, preferring to spend his time with Aaron. Looking down at her oldest boy, she forced a smile up. "Ready, Harry? Got everything you want to take to the Alley?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. James has given me galleons to buy my things." Walking out the door, Harry walked along side his mother, as she held out her arm. Placing his hand on her forearm, he felt the organ-squeezing of apparation, and felt himself in Diagon Alley mere moments later.

James looked at Harry coldly, before asking "I trust you have everything planned out that you are going to do?"

"Yes." Harry glared right back.

"Then let us go get Aaron and your wands."

Harry fell back as his parent's made their way to Ollivander's. It was a Potter tradition, for the family to all go get wands for the children together. Didn't mean he had to pay attention though.

When they finally reached the shop, Harry immediately picked up on the magic in the building. A talent of his, Harry always said. He could feel magical pulses and residue, and if it was prominent enough, he could see it. He learned he could do this since a spout of accidental magic when he was four, causing a fire in the forest behind the mansion. When it was over and done with, he could see layer of black tinged gray covering where the fire had burned. Harry went directly to their library and began searching. And so he learned.

The tiny bell on the door jingled when they stepped in, alerting the wand maker to their presence. Harry would bet his left arm Ollivander already knew they were coming. His suspicions were confirmed when the old man said merrily, "Ah, the Potters. I knew I'd be seeing you four today!"

Harry quirked an eyebrow when Ollivander said four. His respect for the man went up, as his gray eyes landed on Harry's Avada Kedavra green ones. He gave a silent nod, and gestured with his hand briefly. Pureblood courtesy, showed respect.

Ollivander repeated the motion, only much more subtly. Turning his attention to Aaron and the elder Potters, he said, "Ah, young Aaron. Shall we get started?"

Aaron nodded his head repeatedly, multiple times. Harry looked away in disgust, not bearing to watch as his brother acted like a three year-old. Though, once he was through the initial wave of it, he watched as his brother tried a few wands, before one shot out a few red and gold sparks.

"Oak and dragon heartstring. 9 and ½ inches. Stiff, good for Transfiguration. 12 galleons." Ollivander said, offering them a smile.

"Gryffindor material! I knew it!" James exclaimed proudly as he looked at his son proudly. Lily gave her son a hug as James paid for the wand, and watched as Harry took his turn. Aaron watched grumpily as the attention was taken away from him, and shot s glare towards his brother.

Lily tried to give her eldest a 'Go for it!' smile.

"Ah…the elder Potter. Mr. Harry Potter." Ollivander gave Harry a nod and a warm smile. "Shall we?"

"Yes," Harry said, "right hand, sir, for my wand arm. I'm ambidextrous, so it truly matter." The measuring tape took the lengths of his arm, hand, and fingers. Snapping back to Ollivander, the man went in search of wands.

To James and Lily, it was common knowledge that the more wands that rejected a wizard, meant that they were far too weak for the wand, or the wizard was extremely powerful. This is what put the two of them on edge as more and more wands began rejecting Harry. Oh, they knew Harry wasn't weak, Lily for certain knew that, but James had thought he'd be done quicker than Aaron.

Aaron, however didn't know this and was beginning to get impatient. "Why can't we just hurry up?! I'm bored!"

Harry cut his eyes to Aaron, and shot him a glare. The heavy boy didn't catch it. However, Harry's attention was snapped back to Ollivander as the old man calmly laid down the most recent wand Harry tried and stared at him. Ollivander's stare was also caught by the other Potters, ceasing Aaron's whining.

"I wonder…" the wand maker murmured, before he went to find another wand in the back of the store. He returned with a dusty black box, with red magic rolling off it, Harry noticed. "Holly, phoenix feather." Ollivander said no more words, merely regarding Harry with a calculating look.

Giving it a wave, Harry's eyes rose when the coat hanger caught on fire. Ollivander took the wand back. "Curiously, no."

James was getting impatient. "Mr. Ollivander, why have the wands been rejecting Harry? He seems to have gone through most of your stock."

Ollivander's eyes instead darted down a rather dark row of his shop, and answered James briefly. "The wands are too weak for him."

Harry watched as Ollivander held out his hand, and grey magic gathered in a ball in the palm of his hand, seemingly visible only to Harry, before shooting off and returning with a black box. 'The old man is powerful.' Harry thought, as he watched Ollivander hand him the wand, saying nothing.

Grasping it, Harry felt a wave of weightlessness hit him, with cold following soon after. Black sparks shot out of the wand as Ollivander's eyes closed slowly. "So it is."

"May I ask what is so?" Lily asked, stepping forwards slightly.

"I've made several wands in my lifetime, Mr. Potter," Ollivander said, looking at Harry interestingly. "I made 23 that rejected every single person who tried them. This is the final one of those 23."

James asked, "And what does that mean? Harry isn't special."

Ollivander didn't avert his eyes. "That wand, Mr. Potter, is 13 inches long, casing is yew, the tree that represents death, and the core, or rather cores, are thestral bone…and a dementor's soul."

Lily looked at Harry with something akin to fear, with James looking at him in anger. Aaron looked at him as if he were a freak. All of these Harry noticed, and thought in his head, 'Ah, the loving glances of family.'

Aaron voiced his opinion. "You have a dark wand." He sneered. "I always knew you were evil."

Ollivander looked at James. "That will be 35 galleons."

James looked astonished. "35 galleons?! Why so expensive?! Aaron's was only 12!"

"The materials are amazingly hard to come by. 35 galleons." Ollivander repeated.

Sighing, Lily pulled out some galleons, and counted the correct amount, before handing it to the wand maker. When the group of Potters left the shop, Ollivander retreated back to his office in order to write a message to a one Albus Dumbledore.

**1111111**

When the Potters finally left the shop, James rounded on Harry. Glaring, he said, "I have no idea what's wrong with you, and I have no clue why an almost fully dark wand chose you, but you are on a short leash now. Watch yourself, Harry. I leave you to your shopping. Meet us back at the Leaky Cauldron in 3 hours. Come Lily, Aaron." James walked away, with Aaron in toe, Lily shooting a glance back at her son.

Harry just walked away.

Making his way to multiple bookstores, Harry found and paid for his books, picking up a few extra as he went along. He deposited them all in his bag after shrinking them, using a spell he found in one of his books. Making his way down to Madam Malkin's, he watched as his family walked away with Aaron's robes, the heavy boy looking oddly smug.

Walking into the shop, he saw Madam Malking attending to a young blonde boy, looking around his age. An older looking form of him stood at his shoulder talking to another blonde. He recognized the man. Lucius Malfoy. A prominent pureblood in the wizarding world, and powerful to boot. This must have been his family.

The boy caught him looking. "Hello there," the boy said. Harry turned his attention to him as Lucius and his wife looked from their son to him. "Off to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, that I am. I assume you to be going as well?" Harry asked in kind.

The boy nodded. "Yes, I'm in first-year, same as you most likely. I don't think we've been properly introduced. I am Draco Malfoy." He said, greeting Harry with nod and gesture. Lucius and his wife were still watching them.

Harry, however didn't introduce himself. Instead, he placed his fist over his heart, and nodded deeply. "I apologize for past grievances, Malfoy heir. In sun and moon, I atone for ancestral mistakes." Harry's eyes locked on Draco, before turning to Lucius, whose eyes had a spark of curiosity.

Who was this boy, he wondered.

"Lord and Lady Malfoy as well, I extend these atonements to you. In the starry mountains, the wind bows." And Harry did just that, bowing deeply.

Lucius smiled slightly, his eyes scanning the boy. Maroon robes, shoulder length black hair, and green eyes. Who was he? He knew the pureblood courtesies, however, and that alone made Lucius inclined think of him in high standard. "In light and shadow, atonement thanked. May I ask you name, young man, for knowledge of why you apologize."

What Lucius heard shocked him. "My name is Harry Potter."

Silence over came all of them, as Lucius studied Harry, his eyes eventually trailing up to rest on his scar. Testing the waters slightly, he said, "You most certainly do not act like a Potter."

Harry raised his eyes to meet the elder Malfoy's. Draco and his mother had gone silent, Madam Malkin watching warily as she finished up Draco's robes. "I consider it my duty to salvage my family name from darkening dust. I intend to make it worthy of being pureblooded again."

Lucius's eyes gained a spark of amusement as he out stretched his hand. "In fire and in the dark. I am Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, my wife, Narcissa Black Malfoy, and my son and heir, Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"In water and the light. Harry James Potter, my brother is Aaron Evans Potter, my father is James Adrian Potter. My mother is Lily Evans Potter." Harry said, shaking Lucius's hand firmly.

Madam Malkin let out a breath, Harry noticed, as he took Lucius's hand. Yes, it was the man's left hand, and he knew what was on his arm. He supposed she was surprised that hadn't come to trading spells. Releasing his hand, he said, "It was a pleasure to meet you sir. Mrs. Malfoy," the woman shot him a small smile, and Harry noticed how she didn't hold her nose up now, while before it showed subtle condescension. "I shall see you at school, Draco."

As Harry walked off to find a clerk, Lucius's eyes followed his back. Addressing his son, he said, "I don't care what you have to do Draco, I give you my full permission to use whatever you may need. But I want you to keep that boy safe, Draco."

Looking at his father curiously, he asked, "Why, father?"

A small smile broke on Lucius's face once more, as his cold gray eyes followed the Potter. "Slytherins always stick together."

Draco's eyes widened.

**1111111**

Entering Flourish and Blotts, Harry made sure to avoid his family. He didn't need James even madder at him. Weighing his money pouch, he figured he had enough money for his books, one or two others, and a bit more than enough for the rest of his supplies left over. Quickly collecting his books, Harry began browsing the store, eventually finding his way down into a mostly empty corner. Pushing his glasses back onto his face, Harry's emerald eyes scanned the books

One in particular caught his attention, bringing his gaze to rest on it.

_The Cold Touch: Death's Grip_

_Author: Unknown_

Harry's eyebrows rose as he read the title, being a bit surprised a book on Necromancy in such a store. 'Then again,' he supposed after looking over the dusty book again, and how far back it had been pushed, 'perhaps it was merely forgotten.' Placing the book in his bag, with all the other supplies he had already bought. Harry circled around the store once more, eventually choosing to buy a book on finding if a person had any abilities, and how to utilize them.

Harry already knew he possessed at least two abilities, animagus and parseltongue. The first he knew because of his blood, both of his parents were animagus, thus rendering him one by Killigan's law of magic. And he discovered his parseltongue ability when he encountered a snake in their garden at Potter Manor when he was four.

Taking up all the books he had chosen, he pulled them out of his bag and placed them on the counter. The clerk gave him a weird look when he scanned the Necromancy book with his wand, but said nothing. Harry caught a glimpse of a skull on the man's left forearm.

Walking out of the store, Harry went around Diagon Alley, collecting his materials before shrinking them and placing them in his bag. Stepping into Magical Menagerie, Harry's second-to-last stop, he began to wander around the shop. He eventually came to stop in front of a hissing gray and black scaled occamy, who was slithering away from a pure green one. Harry could hear them hissing, and couldn't help noticing the aura around the female.

"_Come now, beautiful!" _hissed the green one after the black occamy.

"_No, you blubbering nitwit! I will not! I will not have eggs with you!" _hissed back the female occamy, resorting to her wings in order to escape the perverted green one.

"How interesting…" Harry whispered, his eyes alight with amusement. Lifting the lid of the cage, he offered his arm out to the black and gray occamy, which slithered up his arm, wrapping around it as he closed the lid. "_Hello there."_ He spoke softly.

The occamy looked at him curiously, ignoring the angry green one still in the cage. Sticking out her tongue, she tasted the magic around. _"Oh yes, I like you snake-speaker. You'll be a good father of my eggs."_ She licked his cheek, obviously happy with her new human, and about escaping that idiot how had been trying to court her.

Walking up to the clerk, Harry held out his arm, taking note of the widened eyes of the woman. "How much for the beauty?"

The woman shot him a worried glance. "Sir, are you aware what that snake is?"

"Yes, I am."

Unease was still around her, but the clerk readied the documents for Harry's license, her eyes widening at his last name, and sold him the occamy. Walking outside of the store, the bird-snake had slithered its way into his shirt and wound itself around its torso, he whispered in Parseltongue to her, "_What do you wish to be named?" _he asked her.

"_I do not care, snake-speaker. Name me what you shall."_ she hissed contentedly from his torso, siphoning warmth from him. Harry gained a look of thought on his face as he made his way down to Gringotts. When he reached the door, he decided on a name. _"Ailis. It means noble in Celtic."_ Harry said before he entered the bank.

Standing in a line, and when he got to the goblin teller, he pulled out his money pouch, and poured a number of galleons, sickles, and knuts onto the goblins desk. Letting the goblin organize them, as it had already started to reach for them when Harry was getting ready to organize them, it looked up to him and said, "17 galleons, 14 sickles, and 3 knuts sir. What are you wishing to do?"

Locking eyes with the goblin, Ailis was staying quiet, watching her human, Harry said, "I'd like to open a personal vault, one that can't be touched by my family, or anyone else."

The goblin sneered, showing a set of very sharp teeth. "The minimum initial deposit for such a thing is 100 galleons. You are steeply lacking. Now, if that is all, there are other customers wanting assistance."

Harry pulled out the book he had taken from home, and laid it on the table. "How many galleons would this count for?" Harry watched the goblin as it sneered and let out a sigh, before picking up the book with its clawed fingers. He inwardly smirked as the creature's eyes widened.

"Human, where did you get this?"

"It has been in my family for years. They do not care about it, as they let me have it." Harry said.

The book in question was titled, _Declarations of Slytherin, by Salazar Slytherin._

The goblin collected himself and spoke in a business tone, "Well, such a tome would be worth several thousand galleons, actually. Though I doubt you realized it. It is easily worth 3,000. Will you be depositing this along with the coins, in order to make up for the lacking amount?"

"Yes, that's the plan."

"Very well. Would you like the documents now, or later?"

Harry held out his hand. "I would like the papers now. I will send them back, filled, mind, by owl. I have to be on my way."

The goblin handed him the documents, along with the tome and coins, as they could not keep them until a proper account had been set up.

"_Snake-speaker, where are we going now?" _Ailis asked, her head poking out of his shirt slightly.

Harry smiled slightly. "_My so called 'home'."_

**1111111**

When the Potter's returned home, Harry immediately climbed the stairs, ignoring his parents as they gushed over Aaron and his new stuff. He had only one real brilliant thing, Harry thought, and that was the snowy owl his parents had gotten his lump of a brother.

Harry just let out a sigh, and opened the door to his room so Ailis could slither in, and take in his room.

"_Snake-speaker, this room is rather small. There is also not much light."_ The occamy turned to look at Harry, as the boy set down his bag and began to organize all of his stuff into their proper places in his trunk. _"Our eggs will need much more warmth." _The snake said, bobbing her head as she spread her wings out a bit.

Harry let out a small laugh, and pulled out _The Cold Touch: Death's Grip_, and began to read as Ailis slithered onto his chest.

**1111111**

Harry glared from the Hogwarts Express at his parents, as they gushed even more over Aaron, who was trying to make sure no one was looking, especially his best friend Ron.

The train gave a blaring whistle, a signal for the students to get on board, and signaling Harry that it was finally time to go. As the train drifted away from the station, the only people left were families of the students, Harry's thoughts began to drift.

The Weasleys were an interesting family, and only four of them were really okay in his book. And that just meant he didn't put up with the other ones all that much. The twins, Fred and George, Bill, and Charlie. Those four were the first of those outside his family to notice that he existed. Harry also took some pleasure in knowing that they enjoyed his company more than Aaron's.

The Malfoy's were an interesting group, Harry knew. But they noticed him, and not because of his brother. But rather, due to his lineage, and yet he had gained their respect and individual opinion through his courtesy. He now wasn't so chained to the Potter name in their sight, Harry knew.

After checking to see where Ailis was, asleep in his bag under a warming charm. Chuckling, he reached down to pull out his previous reading, but stopped when the door to his compartment opened, and in slipped a blonde.

The blonde nodded to him, and asked in a slightly dreamy voice, "Hello there. Did you know there's a wrackspurt above your head?"

Quirking an eyebrow, Harry said, "Hello to you too, Miss…" inviting her to give her name.

"Lovegood. Luna Lovegood. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Harry." The newly identified Luna said.

Harry gave her the nod and gesture, pulled his hand back from his bag, choosing to make conversation with the girl who had just plopped into his compartment.

Being alone in a new place with few allies was dangerous. It would be good to get as many as he could to his side, Harry knew. "So," Harry began gaining the girl's attention. She turned her silver eyes to him, and Harry momentarily forgot his question. "What do you think of Hogwarts?"

Instead, the conversation moved to articles of the Quibbler and their positions on them, Harry coming to enjoy the witch's state of mind.

Leaning back in his seat as Luna talked about an article about how Fudge had his own army of Heliopaths underway, he knew life had just gotten much more interesting.

**1111111**

**A/N:** There you go. First chapter 'Stepping out of Shadows'. Tell me if you like it or hate it. Flame or not. I don't care. Just review, gives more meaning in updating.

And yes, I'm incorporating Luna into the same year as Harry.


	2. Breaking Away

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**1111111**

Luna Lovegood, Harry decided, was a delightfully entertaining soul. Oh, that he knew. With a mind like hers, she would most definitely be accepted into Ravenclaw. Harry would eat his shorts if she wasn't. 'She's very accepting of things…' mused Harry as his eye darted to Ailis, who was curled up on the blonde's lap. Ailis had come out of Harry's bag at some point in the conversation, Harry couldn't remember when, and curled up on Luna's lap, hissing that she was very warm.

At one point in their conversation, Luna had drifted off, asking Harry to wake when they were getting closer to the castle. Night had fallen outside the train, and Harry could see both the lights and magic of Hogwarts in the distance. He let out a quiet sigh, realizing he would have to put up with not only his brother in this place, but also the immature Weasley boy, Ronald. Harry and he never really got along.

Harry grabbed his robes, and slipped out of the compartment. He didn't want to disturb Luna yet. They were still a bit a away from Hogwarts. He walked to the bathroom, and changed silently into his robes. The things were uncomfortable. Ah well, life wasn't fair.

Harry made his way back to the compartment, and found Luna still asleep. He stared at the girl for a few moments. She was odd. Harry knew that. But it was a certain kind of odd. The odd that a person used to hide something. 'If she doesn't want to tell me, she won't have to.' Harry thought, before moving over to the blonde. Reaching out, he shook her awake. Emerald met silver as a small smile broke on Luna's face. "Are we close Harry? Thank you for waking me up. I think I'll go change now. If you need to find me, I'll be in the back looking for the Crumpled-Horn Snorkack cubs."

Harry merely quirked an eyebrow, and then offered his arm so Ailis could slither up, allowing Luna to stand and leave the compartment. The occamy was hissing about the lack of warmth. When Luna finally left the compartment, Harry pulled out his current reading material and leaned back against the seat. Ailis curled around his neck and began hissing in his ear.

_§The female's magic tastes similar to yours, snake speaker. It lacks the same potency though…§_

_§Ailis, what are you trying to say?§ _Harry asked without looking up from his book. _§Best come out with it.§_

Harry could feel Ailis' eyes scrutinizing him as he continued to read. Finally, she said, _§Should you want a human mate as well as I, the female human would make a good choice. I approve of her. She is fertile now, if you wanted to know. Take her when she returns.§_

Harry let out a sigh, and patted Ailis on the head slightly. _§Ailis, you are a smart and beautiful serpent. But, there are many things about humans that you do not know. Life…is much more complicated than that.§_

Harry chuckled when he heard her mutter all life was about was about the eggs.

**1111111**

When the train finally pulled into the station, students began filing off as prefects held the doors open. When Harry stepped off, with his necromantic book shrunk and placed in his pocket and Ailis curled around his waist under his robes, he took a look around. The grounds were beautiful, with tall trees trying to grasp the stars that shone brightly in the night sky. The sound of the train offered a industrial feel a bit, but it was over come by the nature.

And all the nature and beauty is what seemed to astound all of the muggle-borns. Harry felt a small twinge of pity for them. They were wretched out of their perfect little world of muggles and thrown into something that they had no clue in. Many probably had been in cities, where such nature was hardly present.

But, alas, Harry couldn't feel too much pity for them.

Hagrid began leading the students down a slope, towards the lake. Harry noticed that the other students went another way. He passed under a huge rock arch, and they came to the mouth of the lake. Harry assumed that Dumbledore was trying to get them as excited as possible.

But the pain from so much magic flooding his sight was becoming close to unbearable. The castle wards were just so bright, and there was magic on the lake as well.

But taking them across the lake that had a giant squid in it? On dinghies, no less? Harry was certain the man was mad. In the end though, Harry had little choice but to ride in one of the small boats. But he would have good company as he did so. Seeking out a head of slicked blonde hair, Harry made his way over to him.

"Harry!" exclaimed the boy as he turned around. "How are you? I tried finding you on the train, but I had no luck."

Harry nodded slightly to the Malfoy heir, and climbed into the boat. Fortunately, it was only the two of them. "I have been fine Draco." He gave Draco a small smirk. "And I know how not to be found."

Draco gave a small laugh, before turning the conversation. "So, what house do you believe you will be sorted into? I know already that I will be sorted into Slytherin. Nothing else would be better. What do you expect to go into?"

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, and looked at the lake. The magic there was much less painful than the wards on the castle. "Either Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Those are the only two acceptable houses nowadays. Gryffindor has fallen from grace, and Hufflepuffs just don't hold as much power in the world anymore. Yes, all of the houses have something to their name, but Ravenclaw and Slytherin remain the purest."

"Really now?" Draco asked, interested. He held the lantern higher. The boat moved by itself closer to the castle. "I would have thought you'd have wanted to go into Gryffindor like the rest of your family." He watched Harry grimace. The Potter held a dislike for the house of lions.

"Gryffindor…is a house of fools that mistake bravery for strength and idiots that think themselves better. They go in recklessly without thinking things through and acting logically." Harry pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "The ones sorted into Gryffindor are the ones that get killed first. And while many fought in the war, many of them died."

Draco looked at Harry, who was staring across the lake. "So you believe the war isn't over?"

Harry turned to look at the Malfoy heir. "Voldemort," Draco shuddered. "Is the most powerful wizard of our age. While I do not agree with his methods, he is right on some fronts. The pureblooded and the muggle-born should be kept apart, at least until the purebloods are able to climb back up the population charts. They're a dying breed. I myself am a first-generation half-blood. He is not gone. Voldemort, and I have no doubt of this, is lurking somewhere in the dark corners of the world, slowly but surely reassembling his power."

Draco looked slightly confused. "I thought the Potters were against the Dark Lord completely."

Harry smirked a bit. "Draco, don't stereotype people. That causes hate among whom could be a great ally." The boat reached shore, and Harry climbed out. He ignored the glare Aaron was shooting him from beside Ronald. "Anyways, the fact Aaron Potter is going to be in Gryffindor further spoils the splendor of the house of lions."

**1111111**

Draco watched the retreating back of Harry Potter, and knew that he had made the right decision when he chose who he would ally himself with. The darker Potter twin held power within him that could not be denied. He saw things through logic and careful planning. Cunning and ambition shined through Harry's emerald eyes. And it was the raw power behind them that sent shivers up Draco's spine.

Hogwarts had something new coming its way.

**1111111**

Harry followed the other first years, who were in turn following Hagrid, and was trying to tune out all the mutterings of awe that were coming out of their mouths. When Hagrid and the group finally reached the top of the stairs, he handed them off to a stern looking woman. Harry immediately recognized her as McGonagall, the transfiguration teacher. He pulled up her file in his mind.

Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts. Graduated from Gryffindor house in 1946. Declared for the Light, she follows Albus Dumbledore. Played key role in the war against Grindelwald. One of the few masters of Human Transfiguration. Member of the Order of the Phoenix .

Not a friendly.

He tuned back in when the teacher opened her mouth to speak. "Welcome to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As the start-of-term banquet is about to begin, you shall soon enter the Great Hall. But before you take your seats, you will be sorted into your houses." Harry heard Ronald talk to Aaron about fighting a troll. He scoffed silently. "There are four houses, each with their own prestigious history and has produced outstanding witches and wizards. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. During your time here, your house shall be your family. Your triumphs shall earn your house points, while rule-breaking shall result in the taking away of points. The house at the end of the year with the most points is awarded the House cup. Now, the sorting shall begin in a few minutes. While I go alert the Headmaster and students of your presence, I suggest you tidy up and get any talking out of the way. Now." Her eyes scanned over the group, and Harry stifled a laugh as they lingered on Aarons' robes and Ronald's nose.

Harry made his way over to Luna, who was staring absently into space. However, that ended once he entered her line of vision. "Hello Harry. What house do you think you will be sorted into? I would prefer Ravenclaw…My mother was in Ravenclaw, father was in Gryffindor."

Harry closed his eyes and leaned against the railing. "Both of my parents were in Gryffindor. Though I would like to carve my own way, separate from my parents. I want to be remembered through something other than being related to the 'Boy-who-lived'." Harry stared towards Draco and Aaron, the former offering a hand of friendship to the younger Potter twin. He turned it away, and rumors began to fly. Mutterings telling of the Boy-Who-Lived attending Hogwarts. "See? Look at them. They light up like a wildfire if someone mentions that pig of my brother. And takes it in as if he's some kind of high and mighty figure. It makes me sick. I want to separate myself from that. And thus, I want to go into either Slytherin or Ravenclaw."

Luna turned her eyes to him. Harry hadn't taken his eyes off his brother. The two were almost opposites. Aaron, absorbing the limelight and trying to be the center of attention. Harry, lurking in the shadows and trying to break away, make his own identity. Aaron, a hulking block of muscle and fat. Harry, lean muscle and feline reflexes. The differences and bad blood ran deep. She bet she one of the few who actually noticed. "Those are some strong words Harry. What you seek is an identity, correct? You who wish to break away from the house of Potter, the house that paved their fame through the blood of the war and the Gryffindor prowess that resides in it."

The doors to the Great Hall creaked open, and the first years began flooding through. Harry responded to her with only one answer. "And my chance my have finally arrived…"

Cold determination shown in his eyes.

**1111111**

The Great Hall was an intimidating sight. The roof showed the starry night, and candlesticks floated in the air. Grand torches hung lit on the walls. Dumbledore stood at the Head Table, McGonagall with the Sorting Hat and stool ready. She held the list of first years in her hand.

The hall grew quiet, and all attention turned to McGonagall and the Sorting Hat. She placed the hat down on the stool. The seam in the middle of the hat seemed to tear open, and the hat burst into song. Harry paid no attention to it. He was focused. This was his chance to step out of the shadow that was his life and finally be recognized. McGonagall explained the process. Harry's fist clenched as she called the first name.

"Abbot, Hannah."

She went down the list of names, one by one, until she finally reached 'Potter'. Harry's teeth clenched. Patience…

"Lovegood, Luna." The Hat shouted out Ravenclaw after a bit of time.

"Malfoy, Draco." The hat barely touched the blonde's head before shouting Slytherin.

_§Master, calm yourself.§_ Ailis hissed in his ear, barely audible. _§You're losing control of your magic. It is reacting to your emotions…§_

"Potter, Aaron."

Harry could hear the whispers, the mutters. The words he knew would be coming out of their mouths. 'The Boy-Who-Lived?' 'THE Aaron Potter?' 'He's seriously here?!'

Aaron strode up to the stool, where McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on his head, the old thing covering his crooked 'S' looking scar. It had barely touched his head when it shouted out 'Gryffindor!'

The house of lions stood and cheered, shouting 'We've got Potter!', and Aaron walked over with his shoulders thrown back, and walking with a pompous air in his walk. When the hall had calmed down a bit, McGonagall called out the next name. The one Harry had been waiting for…

"Potter, Harry."

Confused voices broke through the students as Harry heard the mutters of 'There's another Potter?' and, 'Are he and Aaron related? They look alike…'

Harry sat down on the stool, and felt the Hat droop over his ears. Harry shot glances to the blondes whom he had made acquaintance with. Luna shot him a smile while Draco gave him a smirk and a small nod. Harry felt the hat whisper in his mind…

'_Well, well…aren't you a puzzle?' said the hat, 'Such a strong mind. Yet so full of thorns. You hate your family, wanting to break away from them. You want to be seen for Harry, and not for 'the Boy-Who-Lived's brother', don't you? You've got plenty of courage though, I suppose you get that from your parents…But you aren't the most loyal person. If backstabbing someone offers more benefits than consequences, you hesitate to do so, won't you? So that rules Hufflepuff out. But while you may have courage, your ambition for standing apart and your cunning outshines it. And then we must take into account the wisdom and knowledge you hold.'_

'_Slytherin or Ravenclaw. That is all I ask.'_

'_Is that so, child? Let me delve a bit deeper…'_

'_What?! No! You only need to see the forefronts of my mind to make your decision!'_

'_In a case like yours, Mr. Potter, I'll have to delve deeper.'_

'_No!' _Harry screamed in his mind. The hat could not find out what he had done and what he was going to do. It may tell Dumbledore. And the Elder Potter twin did not want that. But Harry knew attempts against it were futile.

'_Now let's see…you agree on many fronts with Tom, but don't like his methods. But you're willing to adapt. Slytherin traits. You seek knowledge to place yourself on a higher pedestal, both a Ravenclaw and Slytherin trait. But to delve into Necromancy? That is one of the darkest of arts…but you've declared Dark, haven't you? You don't want Dumbledore to know. I'll ease your fears. What I discuss with students remains between students. When Dumbledore tries to violate this, if he ever does, I will lose all my power and he shall lose any and all power with me. I will then only answer to the next Headmaster or Headmistress. You speak Parseltoungue, another thing you share with Tom.'_

'_Who is this Tom?'_

'_You know him as Voldemort.'_

Silence over came their conversation, and Harry saw McGonagall get a worried expression over her face. He had best hurry.

'_Put me where I'd do best.'_

If the hat could smirk, Harry would be sure it would be. What was it about to do?

"In that case…You are a very special one Mr. Potter. I expect very great things from you, later on in life…Very great things…SLYTHERIN!" the hat said, shouting the last part.

**1111111**

Albus' eyes widened slightly as the house of the elder Potter twin was called. He had not expected Slytherin to be the house of a Potter. He could only think of 3 Potters that ever went into Slytherin. One committed suicide because his family ostracized him, the second became a Minister of Magic, and the third later became the head of the Potters from 1665-1723. But young Harry was a wild card...

Albus tightened his gaze on Harry as he walked to the silent house of snakes. He was sure the boy would go into Ravenclaw, where he could make sure he was kept tethered to the Light...But he could use this. Offer his hand for help towards the boy, playing the card that he came from a Light family and was in a Dark house. They would be hostile to him. And then the boy would be indebted to him for shielding him from the Dark...

Yes, Harry in Slytherin he could use. It was unplanned, but he could adapt. Severus could also keep an eye on the boy. Perhaps he would not be so hostile to a Potter that was in his house. But one thing worried Albus. Harry had made friends with young Draco Malfoy. Lucius was a Death Eater, and had escaped Azkaban due to his large fortune. But if Draco sided more with Harry than his father, perhaps he could get him in the same situation as young Sirius Black. With the going to Azkaban on false charges, of course. Severus couldn't be his spy forever.

Albus stored away this information and stratgem in a corner of his mind and proceeded to wash his gaze over the Great Hall. There were many promising futures here...and Albus had no doubt that with young Aaron, Tom had no chance of getting the Philosopher's stone. But Aaron had to be tested, and this was the year.

This was the year he would begin to train Aaron and Harry as the perfect tools. He had seven years time.

**1111111**

A/N: And there is chapter two. Sorry it took a bit of time. Summer caught me, and well…There's no excuse. I should've updated sooner. I apologize.


	3. Coming Into Power

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The plotline and original ideas all belong to me.

**1111111**

Severus Snape was a very hard man to surprise. After having to serve the Dark Lord, he was pretty much without most of his emotions. He didn't feel love, nor did he care for many things. Pain was an experience to him. Hate was left. But when the Sorting Hat called out Slytherin for Harry Potter, Severus knew his eyes went wide.

The sheer fact that James Potter, the embodiment of Gryffindor, had a son that was sorted into the house of snakes was mind baffling to him. Severus was damned sure that the man would have raised his sons to be the embodiment of Gryffindor, scorning anything that was remotely dark.

Severus calmed his thoughts down. He had to step back, and examine things. He was a Slytherin. They adapted to everything around them. They survived. Severus would observe the Potter twins, and see what he would do. His eyes swept over the students of Slytherin house. Many came from abusive families. His eyes found Harry sitting next to Draco, who was talking to him and introducing him to his little group. Judging from how relaxed Draco was, he assumed the two had already met. Severus knew the Potters didn't exactly care for the pureblooded relations anymore, but Harry carried him self like a pureblood…

Severus took a sip of his brandy. He didn't like the taste of pumpkin juice or most of anything here. His food was mostly specially made by his own house elf. His eyes darted to Albus. The old man had gone slightly rigid when the hat called out Slytherin for the Potter twin. It seemed as though the old man was not expecting that. Albus probably thought Harry would end up in Gryffindor as well. Not surprising.

Severus leaned back in his seat slightly. This was a development…

He would have to watch this carefully. Very carefully.

**1111111**

Over at the Slytherin table, Harry was tuning out Draco as he blabbered on and on. His attention was somewhere else. The magic in the Great Hall was subdued, being covered up by the various magic of the students and teachers. Harry's eyes darted to students whose magic was notably strong. Surprisingly enough, two of them were Slytherin first years.

Draco's voice interrupted his musings. "Harry? Were you even listening?"

Harry's eyes cut to Draco. "Nope. Sorry. What were you saying?"

Draco just slumped in his seat, acting put out. A dark skinned boy across from him gave a deep chuckle. Harry quirked his eyebrow at him. This was one of the two Slytherins…Offering out his hand, Harry greeted him. "In fire and in the dark. I am Harry James Potter. My brother is Aaron Evans Potter, my father James Adrian Potter, and my mother Lily Evans Potter."

The dark skinned boy quirked an amused eyebrow, before shaking Harry's hand. "In water and in the light, my name is Blaise Tiberius Zabini. My mother is Isabella Luna Zabini. My father, Arcius Largo Zabini." Blaise pulled his hand back. "So you are the rebel Potter. Very interesting. Very interesting indeed."

Harry pretended to tip his hat to him. "Forgive me for not following the status quo. I found it entirely to restricting and lacking a flare."

Blaise smirked. "Perfectly acceptable reason. Should I perhaps introduce you to your fellow Slytherin first years? Or at least the significant ones with the power? Or would you prefer to go about it yourself?"

Harry rested his chin on his interlaced fingers. "Do what you will."

Mirth danced in Blaise's eyes. "Very well then. You've already met Draco. To his left is Pansy Parkinson, then there are Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. To my right is Theodore Nott. And that is Millicent Bulstrode. These are the most influential newcomers to Slytherin House."

Theodore scoffed slightly. "You forgot yourself and Potter, Blaise."

"What does is matter?" Blaise said, finally moving his attention to the food.

Harry's eyes darted to the other Slytherin first year who had notable power. She wasn't sitting that far away from him. Harry called for Ailis discretely after making sure that none of the Slytherins or other students were watching him. He hissed in her ear calmly, _§Ailis, how potent is Blaise's and that girls magic?§_

Ailis tasted the air before hissing back, _§Strong, but not remarkably. They're weaker than you, snake-speaker. Why did you want to know?§_

Harry pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. _§I will need allies if I am to survive here. Blaise has already offered his hand in such, but that one over there…she is cold, distant. Reserved, if you will. She isn't making conversation with people other than the Davis girl.§_

_§Snake-speaker, it is not uncommon for a male to have more than one mate. I approve of her, if that is what you wanted to know. She is powerful, and would be a good mother for your eggs. Is that why you asked?§_ Ailis hissed curiously.

Harry shook his head in exasperation at how his snake acted.

**1111111**

When the feast was finally over and done with, Harry followed the prefects and the other first years down to the dungeons. When they came to an arch set in stone, with two interlocking snakes around a staff at the top, the prefects turned to address them. "This is the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Simply say the password, and the wall will open for you to enter through. Boys dormitories are down the stairs, girls are up the stairs. Boys, I suggest that you don't try to get the girls dorms. Professor Snape warded them himself. Now, Professor Snape has a few words for you all."

The prefects moved out of the way, and Snape made his presence known. Harry noticed one thing right off the bat. The man had great talent when it came to making his cloak billow.

Snape's eyes covered the group of first years, sweeping over them. His mouth remained in a strict line. His eyes came to rest on Harry, who was matching him with interest. The boy was not afraid, like the rest of the group of Slytherins. He had a backbone. "First off, welcome to Slytherin House, the greatest of the Hogwarts four. If you were sorted into this house, you are meant to be here. And don't let anyone try to tell you otherwise. While you are here, Slytherin shall be your home, and your house mates your family. You are to look out for one another, no matter what. Slytherin stands alone in recent times. And I can promise you now, the other houses won't look out for you. You are not to lose house points, and you are to try and gain as many as you can. I expect no rule breaking. From any of you. Now, who here is new to the wizarding world?"

Only a few hands were raised into the air, and Harry felt a pang of pity for them. He hoped they had thick skins. Slytherin would tear them apart otherwise.

Snape's eyes swept over them, and he spoke again. "Those of you that aren't new to the wizarding world are to help these few adjust. I want them to feel like they are at home, understood? Now, before I send you all off to bed, I want you to know no matter what the grievance, you may come to me." And with that, Snape sent the Slytherins to their dorms, some talking about the next day.

Severus watched the first years walk t their dorms, and his eyes found Harry Potter's back. The boy walked with the grace of a pureblood.

He narrowed his eyes, and thought to himself once more. He would have to watch Harry Potter carefully.

**1111111**

Down in the dorms, Harry sat in his bed with Ailis sleeping under the covers, waiting for the other Slytherins to fall asleep. In this time, Harry almost swore Theodore was an insomniac. When the boy finally seemed to drift off, Harry grabbed his necromancy book and his wand. Pulling the curtains of his bed closed, Harry cast a _lumos_ and began to read.

When Harry's eyes began to hurt from all the reading, he cast a quick _tempus_. When the charm revealed it was close to four A.M, Harry closed the book, and slid it back in his bag. Propping himself up against the backboard of his bed, he began to think back on what he read.

Necromancy was one of the oldest and darkest arts. It required one to be in touch with their magical core and the dark. When used by those who could not properly control it, it would go out of control, killing the caster and causing insanity on the thing they tried to bring back. It branched off into another type of magic, called Gravity magic, that helped in the necromantic powers of a necromancer. It was also notoriously hard to do.

Harry also learned that in necromancy, once could construct the bodies of something they wanted to animate. It wasn't like with charming something into doing an action. It was like giving the animated thing a _mind_. Necromancers also checked for skeletons and materials that they could construct things into by sending pulses through the ground. Harry doubted he would be able to do that anytime soon, but it was pleasant to think about.

An interesting thing that caught his attention in the book was exorcism. Though after giving it a bit of thought, Harry supposed it was necessary for a necromancer to learn. If the spirit that was summoned went out of control, the necromancer would need to know how to send it back to the afterlife. Though he had yet to try that one, Harry thought he at least had a grasp on the concept of it.

He thanked Morgana that he was a quick learner.

Gravity magic though…his mind wandered back to that. It was a branch shrouded in mystery, with only a few masters of it ever coming around. It was wandless. And could be done with a simple motion of the hand once a wizard had a strong enough grasp on it. It reminded him of the 'force', a type of power he had seen in a muggle movie he watched. These muggle-laser-swordsmen-people had this power to crush, lift, move, and do all sorts of things to objects without ever muttering a single spell or touching it. Could that George Lucas man be a necromancer? Harry stored that thought away.

Thinking that he might as well prepare for the coming classes, Harry opened his curtains and got ready for the day. When he finally had brushed his teeth, showered, and pulled on his robes, he made his way into the Slytherin common room. No students were up and about, except one. He assumed almost all the other ones were still asleep.

She was reading a book, and her magic hummed around her. This was the other first year with the power. Harry plopped himself down on the coach across from her. She didn't look up from the book she was reading. Harry decided to change that. "I thought I was the only one who got up at this ungodly hour."

She didn't respond.

Harry just frowned. He decided to try a stupid question. "You excited about classes?" At the lack of a reaction, he mumbled "Please, contain your enthusiasm…"

Her eyes flickered to him, and asked, "Are you going to leave me alone if I reply?"

Harry let out a smirk. "Most likely not. Right now, I just want your name."

She had long black hair, and a pale complexion. Not exactly uncommon, but she had an air of beauty around her. It wasn't the creepy pale. It was the good kind…if there was a good kind of pale. Harry mostly associated it with sickness. But her eyes…an abyss purple, with a cold edge to them. That alone should have told him who she was, but he couldn't remember for the love of Morgana which pureblood family that belonged to.

Her eyes rested on him again, before she gave a cold smirk, and said "In fire and in the dark, Daphne Greengrass. My father is Astor Luxion Greengrass, my mother Delphi Artemis Greengrass. My sister is Astoria Noxian Greengrass."

Harry smiled, and said in return, "In water and in the light, Harry James Potter. My father is James Adrian Potter, mother is Lily Evans Potter, and my brother Aaron Evans Potter. I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

Daphne quirked an eyebrow at him. "Yes, I'm sure. Now would you leave me to my reading, and I'm sure that snake of yours is hungry."

"And what makes you think I have a snake?"

"I noticed the tongue tasting the air for something. Not quite sure what, but I noticed. It's an occamy, isn't it? Only they have three-pronged tongues."

Harry smirked again. "You are knowledgeable, aren't you? Yes, she's an occamy. Quite a beautiful one at that. Would you like to see her?"

At this, Daphne closed the book. Setting it on the stand, she rested her hands in her lap, before giving Harry a small smile. "Yes, I do suppose I would."

Harry let out a small grin. He was now on good terms with the other powerful first year. He supposed he should start calling her Daphne in his mind now.

**1111111**

Draco, bless the boy, sometimes couldn't tell that he was talking too much. Harry discovered this as they were walking out the Great Hall to their first class. Potions with the Gryffindors. While Harry was disappointed on the inside, Draco decided to verbalize his qualms.

"Potions, first class of the day, but with Gryffindors! What was Dumbledore thinking?! We'll tear each other apart! I don't want to be in the same room as some…some…mudblood loving fools!"

Harry let out a sigh, deciding to tune out his friend and his ramblings. He didn't really care that they had Potions with the Gryffindors as the first class of the morning, it would give him insight as to why James hated Professor Snape to such a degree. The man didn't seem so bad, yes he had an aura with a black stain near his left forearm, but Harry didn't quite know what that meant.

They made their way downstairs, walking into the Potions classroom and taking one of the desks on the far side of the room. The Slytherins had already claimed it as theirs. Gryffindors would have the other side. Harry and Draco just pulled out their cauldron and placed over the yet-to-be-lit fire. Since no directions were giving, Harry leaned back in his seat and folded his arms. Draco had taken to talking to Blaise. Harry let his eyes dart around the room.

It was a large class. The entire group of Slytherin first years and Gryffindor first years. Daphne was sitting behind him, as was Tracey Davis. Blaise and Theodore were a desk over from Draco. Pansy and Millicent were behind them. Harry's emerald eyes went over to the Gryffindor side of the room. The amount of red was hurting his eyes. They were all talking jovially, while most of the Slytherins, while not all of course, we're minding their own business. His eyes fell on Aaron and Ronald.

His twin had was talking to the Weasley with a holier-than-thou air about him. Neither really had an aura of magic around them, which gave Harry a feeling of satisfaction. Ronald was looking in awe at Aaron, who was reciting his supposedly 'first sign of accidental magic'. Harry scoffed. That was him trying to see what his headache was about when they were three. Harry was out in the forests looking for herbs when a stag ran in front of him. The Potter family residence had tons of deer herds. The animal had startled Harry so bad that magical fire came from his hands and started a forest fire that wouldn't grow or shrink for seven days. It was black fire, and Aaron was at the edge of the forest. His parents had foolishly thought that Aaron had done instead of doing a magical residue search. Harry had to get out on his own.

The door to Snape's office slammed open, the professor sweeping into the room, which had become silent. Harry was nodding approvingly. Draco was looking on in awe.

Severus let his eyes sweep over the students, his Slytherins looking at him with awe, adoration, and happiness. All of it concealed. Harry, however, seemed to be waiting for more. Severus read his eyes almost immediately. The boy was wondering if he should back him or not. That, he found amusing. He spoke, addressing the whole class. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began. "I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses ... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death -- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

The Slytherins had amusement dancing in their eyes while the Gryffindors had slight bits of worry. Aaron was holding his nose in the air, like a snob Harry noticed. He also noticed how a bushy haired Gryffindor was bristling at being called a dunderhead. Noticing Snape was about to say something to his brother, Harry leaned back again and watched.

"Ah…Aaron Potter. Our newest celebrity. I do hope that because of you…_status_, you do not expect you will just fly through this class without proper effort. Now tell me Potter, what do you get when you mix the powdered root of Asphodel and an infusion of Wormwood?"

Aaron blinked when Snape began dressing him down in front of the whole class. He stammered, "I…uhh- -it makes uh…"

Snape let his sneer grow larger. "Alright then, where would you find me bezoar, Potter?"

"Uh…"

"What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

Aaron didn't even bother opening his mouth this time.

Snape let his sneer go full throttle. "Clearly fame isn't everything. 10 points from Gryffindor."

Harry noticed how all through the interrogation of his twin, the bushy haired girl had her hand up. So, a brainiac hm? Snape turned to address him. Harry sat straighter in his seat when his eyes locked with Snape's. The man lost his sneer, and asked without emotion, "Could you perhaps tell me the answer, Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded, and spoke. "Of course Professor Snape. When mixing Asphodel and Wormwood, the Draught of Living Death, a powerful sleep potion, is created. A bezoar can be found in the stomach of a goat, and there is no difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane. They are the same plant, and is also called Aconite from time to time." Harry looked at his brother, who was glaring at him for stealing his thunder. The bushy haired girl had seemed to deflate.

Severus look at Harry approvingly. The boy was competent at potions indeed. Only those who had actually done research and read their textbooks. "Very good. 5 points to Slytherin." He looked around the room. "Well? Why aren't you taking this down?"

Harry decided he liked Professor Snape.

**1111111**

The day had ended boringly, for Harry. Potions was perhaps his most interesting class. He found Quirrel to be entirely incompetent and afraid of his own shadow. The man, however, did prove strong in DADA theory, but in practical prowess. Binns, Harry didn't have anything to say about Binns. The ghost told them what they were going to be covering during their time at Hogwarts.

The Goblin Rebellions.

Yes, Harry admitted that there was one every 20 years or so, but that ended when the complete integration of Gringotts occurred in 1782. Now there were only minor rebel goblins, whose numbers normally didn't amass higher than 50. Since Goblins began to realize that wizards could fight back, they decided to take out their viscious tendencies through banking and finace, watching with glee in their eyes as a wizard finally realized that Gringotts now controlled all their money.

Harry moved his thoughts back to his teachers. Sinistra was good enough, strong in both the theory and practical of her class. When Harry met Flitwick, oh, when he met Flitwick…

Harry could see the magic contained in his body. The ¼ goblin man certainly had the power to make people believe he was a dueling champion when he was younger. He had a cheery disposition, and had taken an immediate liking to Harry, when he defended the art of Charms in front of the whole class when he heard Aaron speaking badly of it.

McGonagall was an interesting witch. Very stern, but you could see a constant fire in her eyes. Definitely a Gryffindor. When Aaron and Ronald had come rushing in late, Harry had to contain his mirth when McGonagall reverted from her animagus form to start dressing them down. He decided he would have to get material covering animagi later.

Sprout was just a cheery lady in his opinion. She was a bit to peppy for Harry to truly like her though.

Harry leaned back into his cushioned armchair, in a secluded corner of the common room. The fire crackled near him. He let out a sigh, before pulling out his necromantic book, and proceeding to read about gravity magic.

…_The complexities of Gravity magic are short, but difficult. Gravity is composed of magic in the air that has been chain-linked to the ground, with several old enchantments on it that cause everything surrounded by said magic to be pulled to the ground as well. It is unknown when these enchantments, or even when the magic to cause gravity was done, were cast, but many speculate that it was done by some sort of magical creature. _

_The theory of Gravity magic is a simple, but difficult one. By adjusting how much magic is in an area, the gravity is either increased or decreased. If one floods the area with magic, the gravity is increased in accordance with the magic proportion. If the caster absorbs the magic in an area, or temporarily displaces it, the gravity is lessened. Seeing as how it is much easier for wizards to exude magic than absorb it, it is far easier to increase than lessen the gravity. _

_However, one just doesn't exude their magic and increase the gravity. In the case of Gravity magic, it somewhat follows the law of energy. It can neither be created nor destroyed. However, the term 'created', in this case, doesn't apply. However, the magic cannot be destroyed, thus when lessening the gravity, it is much harder to do. The magic must be controlled. For example:_

_When a wizard casts a Stupefy, the magic has taken form, and has been given a purpose. The magic composing the Stupefy cannot be altered, destroyed, or tampered with once outside the body. When it hits its target, in this case a human body, the magic forces the target unconscious before dissipating. Then our cores slowly begin to refill the magic that had been lost. _

_When using Gravity magic, the magic comes out raw, meaning it is trying to dissipate the second if is released. In that case, it becomes wasted magic on the wizard's behalf. Thus, the magic released must be kept under constant control by the wizard. If you follow the example above, this should be next to impossible. __However, keep in mind than this is raw magic, magic that has not been given an order or have taken a form. This makes it more flexible, and easier to control. Thus, when the magic is released, and since it does not have a command or goal, it will immediately begin to dissipate. The time to try and control it is before this point, obviously, and since it has not set goal or command, it can be altered. _

_So, in complete understanding, releasing the raw magic from the human body when doing Gravity magic, you have to gain control of it and force it not to dissipate, but rather mix it into the gravity, increasing it, and when what you wanted has been done, let it dissipate. That shall allow the magic to dissipate, and your core to begin to refill. _

Harry closed the book, and took off his glasses. He felt a headache coming on. This was a confusing bit of magic. But it seemed to him, that you merely had to control the magic and force it to mix in with the magic that composed the gravity, to increase the gravity. And in order to lessen the gravity, you had to displace or absorb the magic. Of course, Harry knew that absorbing the magic could only be temporary, as it would have ill side-effects on the caster.

Harry shot a look to a vase to his left. He quickly looked around the common room. Only a few seventh years were about, discussing what there professors had given them for homework. Looking back at the vase, Harry let his mind drift back to something he had read before in a book.

…_Refined magic comes from the use of a wand, while raw magic comes from the lack of one. Wandless magic is a form of raw magic. Accidental magic is also a form of raw magic…_

Raising his left hand, Harry tried to force his magic out of his hand, and mix into the gravity around the vase.

When a loud breaking noise was heard a few minutes later, one of the Slytherins asked, "What was that?"

Harry answered back, "Oh, just knocked over a vase. I'll fix it. _Reparo_."

Harry had a cold calculating look in his eye as he looked at the now repaired vase six feet away from him.

**1111111**

A/N: For those unable to tell, Harry crushed the vase using Gravity magic.

I actually didn't have to wait that long to get this typed.

Although, I must warn you. Come June 27, I can't really tell how often I'll be updating. You may get a bit in mid-July, but I make no promises. Where I'm going, there may or may not be internet.


	4. Light in the Dark

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**1111111**

Harry walked into the Great Hall sometime in the middle of breakfast. Harry didn't really know what time it was. Hogwarts had been in session for almost a week, Aaron hadn't said any words to him other than 'disgrace', 'Slimy Slytherin', and 'Dad is going to disown you.', and his parents hadn't sent him a howler yet.

The last part was what was bothering Harry. And it showed on his face, also being caught by Draco. Swallowing the biscuit he was eating, the Malfoy heir asked, "Something wrong, Harry?"

Harry pushed his glasses up, and glanced at Draco. He let out a sigh, "I suppose so. James hasn't sent me a howler yet. I was expecting it yesterday, but it hasn't shown up. It's something that worries me."

"Eh? Why are you worried about that? Yes, he'll be angry, but that's because he's so diluted in the belief that Slytherins are the epitome of evil." Draco began munching on another biscuit.

"James is foolishly diluted, and will believe Aaron on almost anything. If my brother wants me caged up in my room, father will do so. His belief that Aaron is infallible and incorruptible runs deep. James and I never really got along to begin with. He hates me, I hate him. We're in a never-ending dance, just waiting to bite the other's head off." Screeches broke the sound of the Great Hall, and came to deliver mail. When Harry's eyes noticed a big barn owl flying his way with a red letter, Harry let out a sigh. "So it comes."

The owl landed in front of Harry, and stuck out its leg. Harry took the howler, but didn't open it just yet. Offering the owl some bacon, Harry sent the owl, Godric, off to deliver Aaron's mail. Godric and Harry were always closer than he and Aaron.

Draco pulled out his wand and offered, "I could cast a silencing charm. That way the rest of the Hall won't be able to hear it."

Harry shook his head. "Aaron is watching, no doubt wanting to tell James how I react." The chunky boy was watching Harry with malice glowing in his eyes. "He'd tell James about how you cast a silencing charm. James would think that I wouldn't want people to hear me chewed out by him. I won't give him any ground." Harry opened the Howler, watching as it rose up with cold green eyes.

James' voice broke through the noise of the Great Hall, "HARRY JAMES POTTER! YOU SHAME THE HOUSE OF POTTER! BEING SORTED INTO SLYTHERIN OF ALL HOUSES! THOUGH I DO SUPPOSE IT SHOWS YOUR REAL COLORS! YOU ALWAYS WERE DARK, THIS JUST SOLIDIFIES IT! YOUR BROTHER WAS THE GOOD ONE OF THE TWO OF YOU AFTER ALL, WASN'T HE? By the way Aaron, fix your tie. There ya go. NOW, AS HEAD OF THE POTTER FAMILY, I PLACE YOU ON BLOOD PROBABTION! I WAS STILL GIVING YOU A CHANCE TO TURN BACK TO THE COLORS OF MIGHTY GRYFFINDOR, BUT THIS JUST PUT YOU CLOSE TO THE GUILLOTINE! TREAD LIGHTLY, FOR LIONS PREY ON SNAKES!"

The howler burst into flames, and Harry quirked an eyebrow. That wasn't nearly half as bad as he thought it would be. He had expected it to be longer, meaner, and a lot more degrading. Harry guessed that James didn't want to talk to him any longer than necessary.

Though, Harry assumed the degradation came about through the announcement he was on blood probation the entire Hogwarts student body. Many of the Light families would be avoiding him now. Anything dealing the possibility that a member may be cast out of the family meant that they were going 'Dark'.

Draco sneered as the howler burst into flames. "He placed you on blood probation? On what grounds?"

"All the Potters in history save one or two were all sorted into Gryffindor, to my knowledge. I think one went into Ravenclaw, but one went into Slytherin. The one that was sorted into Slytherin took his own life during his sixth year. Left his parents, my…4 or so great-grandparents a real guilt inducing message too." Harry sighed. "I can't contest it either. All the currently living Potters consider being sorted into Slytherin a family offense. The family magic will side with James. That's the reason I'm able to be put on blood probation. The family considers it an act of treason against the family."

Draco's sneer fell and a brief, worried expression crossed his face, before being quickly covered up. "Are you alright?"

Harry blinked, before serving himself some eggs. "Oh, I'm perfectly fine. Just remember what I said. All the _living_ Potters consider Slytherin a family offense. All I have to do is find the Potter that killed himself and I can contest the probation. His ghost is somewhere in the world. The family magic will still recognize him once he takes claim."

"And just how do you think you'll find him, hm?"

"Oh, I'll think of something. Don't you worry Draco. After all, the dead aren't that hard to find."

"You scare me sometimes."

**1111111**

Time had gone on, roughly another week to be precise, and notices of the upcoming flying lesson with Madam Hooch that Friday had been posted on the house billboards. Harry was beginning to get annoyed at how bouncy Draco was because of it.

"Can you believe it Harry! We're having a flying lesson! I fly all the time back home at the Manor. I still can't get over the fact that first years aren't allowed to join the Quidditch team. It's a load of rubbish, that rule. I bet that you and I can fly circles around those nobodies!" Draco didn't seem to be stopping. "I mean, who cares if it's with lousy Gryffindors, but we can ignore them! Maybe if we're lucky, Hooch will set up a mock Quidditch game!"

Harry sighed, and pocketed the book he had been reading in his bag. "Draco, there will be people who've never flown on a broom there. I highly doubt that Madam Hooch will set up a mock Quidditch match. Besides, who cares about it anyway?" Harry walked into Binns classroom. "Besides, the lesson isn't for another four days. I don't know what you're bouncing around for. So sit down, and get ready for another lecture about the goblin rebellions."

The Malfoy heir slid into a seat next to him. "How can you say that Harry? Quidditch is amazing! You're probably a natural, thanks to your father. But let's just call it natural given talent, hm? I can't wait till Friday…"

Luckily for Harry, Draco soon fell asleep behind his textbook as Binns droned on and on. Harry and only a few of the Ravenclaws were the only ones awake now. This left Harry to sneak out his necromancy book, and read up a bit more on exorcism.

_Exorcism is an art that a necromancer MUST have under his belt before doing any type of soul binding or raising. It is a precautionary art that was created after the necromancer Ungolxias lost control of a spirit that he bound in the skeleton of a hydra. After destroying the hydra, which had done considerable damage to Ireland, he began attempts to banish spirits. After numerous and uncountable tries, he finally succeeded with the spirit of an undead goat. It is unknown what he did with the technique after words, other than spread it about among his other necromancers, but it is generally assumed that the art was continuously added on to until it became what it is today. A Dark art that is under the title of 'Light'._

_The concept of exorcism is a remarkably easy one. Seeing as how necromancers bind the spirits that they raise or summon to the mortal plane or bind to a medium, it is understood that one must simply sever those bonds and force the spirit back into the realm of the dead. But while the concept is easy, the execution is more difficult. _

_Formerly unknown to necromancers, the bonds that they tie spirits with have floodgates that control the amount of magic going into the bonds in order to keep the spirit under control of the necromancer, and bound to the mortal plane or medium. When too little magic is being filtered through the floodgates, the spirit goes out of control of the necromancer, the floodgates burst open, and the spirit begins to let loose waves of magic that cause wreckage to the bonds, causing enough damage to them that give them free reign over their actions and keep them tied to wherever they are. This is the scenario that happened with Ungolxias and the hydra._

_But, the way exorcism is done is through the use of flooding one of the gates with magic until the medium or the spirit sends out a pulse, whichever happens first. The pulse is the signature of the spirit or the medium. In cases when the spirit is just bound to the mortal plane, the spirit sends out the pulse. The exorcist must then redirect the pulse back towards the origin, at which upon contact shall forcefully cut the bonds and eject the spirit back into the realm of the dead. _

_The way to flood the gate is simple. When necromantic magic is accumulated in the eyes, magic becomes visible itself. Just focus on your eyes and the magic shall be inbound to that location. A gushing torrent of necromantic magic will then be able to be seen coming from the bond, and that is where the floodgate is located. Using your wand, channel your magic through the floodgate, the leaving magic will just bypass it, and channel more and more in until you override the amount of magic coming out of the floodgate, shutting it off. This will cause the pulse to appear. To redirect the pulse, any type of reflecting or shield charm will do. The spirit will then be ejected, and you must open the realm gate, then seal it off once the spirit is back in the realm of the dead. Do not try to summon the spirit again. _

_Also note that the amount of magic that filters through the floodgate to keep the spirit under control varies. It is not a constant. _

Harry was jostled out of his reading when the bell rung. Quickly putting the book away, he shook Draco awake and the two started to run for transfiguration. Exorcism seemed to be very interesting, Harry thought. His magical sight, which he had thankfully managed to put under control because of the book he bought on magical abilities, could substitute for the necromantic sight.

He sat through McGonagall's class, pondering on what he should do. He'd need a target to practice on. But who? Harry highly doubted there would be any spirit within Hogwarts that would consent to exorcism practice.

He looked into the hallway, and saw Binns float past.

Blinking, Harry smirked in his mind. Who said he'd need their consent?

**1111111**

The days passed, and Friday had approached at last. The Great Hall was bustling as usual, and breakfast was being served. The owls would be flying in to deliver the post at any moment, and Harry was sitting calmly at the Slytherin table eating. The screeching of owls pierced through the talking of the Great Hall, and letters, newpapers, and packages began landing in front of students. Harry had learned quickly that Ailis didn't like the screeching, so he let her explore the castle, under strict directions to never be seen.

Harry looked up from his Daily Prophet when he realized Draco wasn't sitting next to him. Turning to Blaise, he asked the boy where he had gone. The Zabini heir just pointed at the Gryffindor table, and Harry's eyes followed the finger to see Draco talking to Aaron, Ronald, and the boy who seemed to be the Longbottom heir. Neville, Harry believed his name was. Sighing, Harry turned to talk to Daphne.

"Have your days been as exciting as mine, Daphne?" Harry asked, propping his head up with his hand. "Binns is beginning to get on my nerves. Doesn't he realize there's more to history than just goblin rebellions?"

Daphne brushed a strand of hair back behind her ear. "They've been boring, to be honest. Professor Flitwick's class is perhaps the most interesting, especially with when you talked down your brother about it."

"I thought it would be a good idea to be on more than just Sinistra's, Snape's, and Quirrel's good sides. McGonagall has a small undercurrent of Gryffindor favoritism." Harry shrugged. "Besides, did you know that Professor Flitwick was one of the most world-renowned duelers in his life? Completely decimated his opponents with Charms. Broke his opponent's back once with Wingardium Leviosa once."

Daphne's purple eyes lit with interest. "Oh really? I didn't know that. What do you think about the flying lesson for this afternoon?"

Letting a grimace show, Harry told her, "I'd much rather keep my feet on the ground, but I'm willing to bet that Draco will push me on the broom if I don't. He and Aaron would be great friends if life was only based on Quidditch. They both support the same team."

Daphne let out a small chuckle that only Harry was close enough to hear, and Harry found himself laughing along as well. The thought of Draco and Aaron being chummy was too much for either one of them. Their rivalry was becoming fast spreading among the first years. Harry let out a sigh again, though, and Daphne turned her attention to him again. "But if I know Aaron, he's also complaining about how first years can't play Quidditch, or bring a broom to Hogwarts. James will probably try and talking McGonagall into letting him play."

"Then you'd best get Professor Snape to contest it, shouldn't you? That way Potter may not get on the team." She let out another sigh. "I don't see why some people are so crazy about Quidditch. All you're doing is just flying on a broom either chasing or flying away from a ball. What's so great about it?"

"I don't know Daphne. I really don't."

Harry looked over at Draco as the boy slid back in his seat. Harry noticed him glaring at Aaron and Ronald, who were glaring right back. Quirking his eyebrow, Harry asked, "Did you have a pleasant chat?"

Draco grunted, and started moving food onto his plate. "Longbottom got a remembrall, and I was talking to him about it. Potter and Weasley accused me of picking on him because it made me feel 'stronger'."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Let me guess. Aaron began to act all high and mighty, as if he was the epitome of all that was right. Also saying that you could never beat the house of Gryffindor because Slytherins were weak, correct?"

With a nod, Draco began to mumble something that Harry couldn't hear.

"What did you say, Draco? You were mumbling."

Blushing slightly, Draco reiterated himself, speaking loud enough for Harry to hear. "I said that they were wrong and would prove it by challenging them to a wizard's duel. I sort of said you'd be my second."

Draco was a sensible person, and he knew that. That is why he promptly said, "But it wasn't a formal one! I said it would happen at midnight at the trophy room, but I was going to send Filch up there, telling him that they would be there! We're aren't actually going to duel!" Draco let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he saw Harry put his wand away.

"Draco my friend, you'd best hope that to be the case. Hurry up. We've got classes." Harry said, before bidding Blaise and Daphne a farewell and that he would see them later no in the day.

But on his way to classes, Harry's mind was working. He really didn't want to get caught by Filch, or anyone for that matter. The man hated everyone he knew. But Harry knew that if he didn't show up, Aaron would have reason to slander his name, marking it as a coward. And he wouldn't let Harry live it down.

It angered Harry to know it, but he couldn't leave his brother to the horrors of Filch.

**1111111**

"Draco, I understand you're very excited about the flying lesson, but please, contain yourself! I'm growing annoyed at your insufferable babbling about how great you think you fly! So please, shut up and be quiet! Madam Hooch will be here any second." Harry snapped at his blonde friend, who had the decency to blush. The Slytherins that were also with them began to laugh at how Draco was talked down.

"It's ok Draco, I know you can fly." Pansy said, grabbing Draco's arm.

Blaise shot him a pitying glance, along with most of the first years.

"It seems Harry has you whipped, doesn't Malfoy? I always knew the two of you were queer, from the moment you two started acting all chummy." teased Aaron, Ronald and the other Gryffindors behind him. "You ready to get shown up today, brother mine? We both know you've never touched a broom."

Harry pushed up his glasses and let out a sigh. "Dear brother, I find it amazingly hard to hold a conversation with you because of that fact. While you were outside falling off your broom because of easily fixed problems, I was increasing my intellect. Thus, your intelligence is that of a baboon's arse when compared to mine, and I can't speak arse." Harry turned his back to Aaron, and continued his dressing down of his brother. "I'm afraid that you may have suffered too many brain injuries at home. Would you like me to ask Madame Pomfrey to take a look at you and see if your brain is all right? But I fear for her diagnostic. It may explain why you stare at Ronald like he's a piece of meat, or why you can't even tie your own shoes."

Jaws dropped among both houses as they watched the brothers stare each other down. Aaron was seething, glaring at Harry with pure hate burning in his eyes. Harry stared back with cool indifference and total calmness.

An angry voice broke the groups apart. Hooch was walking across the field, a broom in her hand. "I don't know what you're standing around for, but get in line! Welcome to your first flying lesson." She watched as the first years went to their brooms. When each student was next to a broom, she continued on with the lesson.

In Harry's mind, this was getting incredibly boring. Though, he still paid attention. When she gave the direction to say 'Up', Harry complied, noting with satisfaction that his, Draco, and two more brooms flew straight into their waiting hand. He was slightly irritated when Aaron also had his.

"Now, mount your brooms. When I blow the whistle, you are to kick sharply off the ground, then quickly touch back down." she said, only to have Neville Longbottom's broom go a bit haywire and take the boy on a joyride, Harry noticed along with the rest of the class.

Watching in morbid fascination as the broom began to jerk, Neville fell to the ground, Madame Hooch rushing over to him. She said loud enough for the class to hear that he had a broken wrist, and that if she caught anyone on a broom, they would be out of Hogwarts before they could say Quidditch.

"Draco, what are you doing now?" Harry asked as the Malfoy picked something up.

"It would seem that the big oaf left his remembrall. How forgetful is he?" Draco said, tossing it up in the air. A few of the Slytherins laughed at his joke.

"Quit it Draco." yelled a Gryffindor girl at him. Harry recognized her as one of the Patil twins. "Give it here so I can give it back to him!"

"So quick to defend him, Patil. He your boyfriend or something? And I don't think I'll give it to you. Perhaps I'll leave it up a tree for him to find." Draco said, as he mounted his broom.

Aaron stepped forward haughtily. "Malfoy, give it up. Anyone of us Gryffindors could trounce you Slytherins in the air." A brief worried expression crossed Aaron's face as he said this.

Harry also noticed this, and took a quick look at Draco. The boy's eyes were shining. "Draco…" Harry muttered. "What are you planning?"

"In that case," Draco stepped back onto the ground. "I have a friendly proposition. A little flying match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, Potter."

Harry watched Aaron smirk. "Against you, Malfoy? You wouldn't stand a chance."

"Oh, not against me." Draco held his hands up. "I mean against our Potter."

Harry nearly cursed Draco right then and there as the eyes fell on him.

**1111111**

A/N: There it is. Chapter 4. Have a ball.


	5. Moral Absolutism

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**1111111**

Eyes turned to Harry, who was glaring daggers at his friend. A Potter broom race. Who could've expected that?

Harry's eyes danced with emerald fire. "Draco," he hissed. "what in Morgana's name are you doing?!"

Draco turned his silvery pools to Harry, trying to look as innocent as he could. "Just trying to prove that Slytherin is better than Gryffindor!" His voice dropped down, so that only Harry could hear him. "Besides, this is your chance to dethrone your brother! Show Hogwarts that the Boy-Who-Lived isn't all that cracked up!"

"Draco, this is utter foolishness! I don't have a strong enough powerbase among the students! They'll turn on me and tear me apart like hounds if I attack Aaron now! Yes I want people to know he's not all great, but I'll need more allies than just the Slytherins!" Harry hissed at him. "And how in Morgana's holy name do you think I can oust Aaron, who was practically born with a broom in his arse, in a race?! Hm?!"

However, Aaron heard that last part. Smirking, Aaron goaded Harry saying, "Harry, you wouldn't stand a chance against me if I was walking and you had a Nimbus 2000. All you are is a bookworm and a nerd. You've no friends, you've no talent, and you've got no hope of being better than me. When you were sorted into Slytherin instead of Mighty Gryffindor, it just solidified that fact. You will forever be below me." Harry's brother continued to make scathing remarks, heedless to the look he was now getting from his twin.

"Uh…Aaron, mate, you may want to stop…" Ronald muttered, as he looked Harry in the eyes.

Blinking, the large-Potter looked his brother in the eyes. He was previously watching how his fists clenched harder and harder again the broom in his hand. Aaron wished he didn't look.

He would see malice, hate, and the green light of the Killing Curse glowing in Harry's eyes. Sheer power emanated from them, and out of the corner of his eye, Aaron could see first years backing away slowly.

"Draco, my good friend, I'll accept the challenge you've put me in. Aaron, brother mine, on your broom." Harry pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "When ready Draco, throw the remembrall. Oh, and Aaron? If for some reason you fail to catch it, you'll have to be the one to break it to Neville that it was thanks to you that he lost his grandmother's gift. After all, you are talented, aren't you?"

The Gryffindor, Granger was her name Harry believed, stepped in at this point. "Aaron, you can't! It's against school rules! And Harry, you're always sensible! Stop this before you both lose your house points!"

Draco snarled, and spat "Stay out of this Mudblood! This doesn't-"

Harry held up his hand, "Draco, no need to be rude. She's done nothing wrong. She's merely expressing worry for not only Gryffindor, but Slytherin. We don't get that a lot. Ms. Granger, this is a matter I will settle with Aaron like Potters. On a broom. Now please don't interfere." Harry calmly stared at her, though she could still see the hate of Aaron glowing in his eyes, until she stepped back into the crowd. "Now, shall we begin?"

Aaron and Harry mounted their brooms, Draco taking off into the sky. Aaron mumbled to Harry, "It seems I'll be trouncing you twice in one day, Harry!" Harry made no outward response. Glaring, Aaron continued, "Consider yourself beaten by the Boy-Who-Lived."

Draco lurched back, and threw the remembrall like cannonball.

**1111111**

Harry Potter was a much more interesting Potter, Severus came to understand. The boy was calm, collected, and calculated every one of his moves it seemed. But there was another thing about him that Severus found gnawing at his mind.

The boy's power was astounding for one his age. While Severus had no doubt in his mind that Harry was powerful, he knew the boy stood no chance against him at the moment. But this in itself made him smirk. He could feel the other Potter's power, the big in the stomach one, and it was nowhere near his brother's. He had gone and asked Quirrel how they both were doing in Defense, using Albus' orders as an excuse, and found that Harry was doing far better than his loathsome brother.

Severus felt superior in the knowledge that he had the more powerful Potter in his house. But in his earlier testing of the boy, he felt questions begin to arise in his mind. Questions that he was going to bring up to Albus in person.

The gargoyle that was ever present stood at the entrance, and Severus gave the password. He honestly didn't know what was with the old man's obsession with sweets. It just reinforced his image as a barmy old coot to the wizarding world. Reaching the top of the spiraling stairs, he heard the old man say, "Enter, Severus."

Pushing the door open, he watched as Albus gestured to an open cushioned seat. "Severus, how are you? Lemon drop?"

"Albus, I think you've made a rather large mistake."

With twinkling eyes, Albus asked, "Whatever do you mean, Severus?"

Looking directly into the headmaster's eyes, Severus said "You've got the wrong Boy-Who-Lived."

"Severus, are you letting house rivalries cloud the truth you know is there? Aaron is the Boy-Who-Lived, not Harry. And James isn't Aaron, Severus. I thought I told you not to let it carry over."

"Albus, I know you're not blind! The evidence is right there! Power rolls off Harry in waves, and he makes his brother pale in comparison! Just what do you have the back up your claim? The younger Potter is just like his father. I was merely bringing him closer to reality and deflating his overly large head."

Albus' eyes were fast losing their twinkle. "Severus, I was first on the scene. Do you doubt my examination of them? During the attack, Aaron was the one with the residue of the Killing curse. Harry had nothing but a bleeding scar, and debris was lying near him."

"Albus, the residue of the Killing curse fades faster depending on the magic of the target! You know this! If you were hit with it, it'd be gone in under a second. Under severe magical pressure, which Harry would have been under when the killing curse hit him, it might've triggered an equally, or even stronger, bout of accidental magic." Severus and Albus were engaged in a staring contest, Severus' eyes filled with cold determination and Albus' with calm understanding. "The Killing curse works by seeping into the body, and shutting off all bodily functions simultaneously. It's a fast acting coma. In the amount of time that it took to get into Harry's body, he could began casting it on Potter. Then it was rejected from his body, hit the Dark Lord, and killed him. Without magic to finish the effect, all it left Potter was a scar. The scar on Harry is the exit point from the curse! Think Albus!"

It was when Albus looked at him with a pitying glance that Severus stood up angrily, and charged out of the room. Slipping his emotions behind his occluemcy barriers, he stepped out from behind the gargoyle. Making quick strides to his chambers near the dungeons, he stopped when he heard cheering coming from the Quidditch pitch. Thinking back to how he saw Hooch making her way to the Hospital Wing with Longbottom, he wondered why they were cheering.

He quickly found out why. Seeing the Potter twins coming down of their brooms, he saw something clenched in Harry's fist. It was then that it occurred to him that only the Slytherins were cheering, while the Gryffindors were staring in disbelief. Taking quick strides over to them, he saw Minerva out of the corner of his eye rushing from around a corner.

"Potters!" Severus snarled, the cheering silencing immediately. "Care to explain the meaning of you're flying venture?"

"Yes," said Minerva in her strict tone. "I too would like to know why you decided to blatantly break school rules, Messrs. Potter."

Harry stood silently, but calmly walked over to Hermione. Noticing eyes were following him, Harry held out his hand with the remembrall. "Despite Longbottom's incompetence, I'll attribute it to using his father's wand. He's still a rather powerful pureblood. Make sure this gets back to him." He handed her the remembrall, and returned to stand in front of Severus. Several of the Gryffindors were shocked at his action. "Professors, I'd feel it best if we were to move to one of your offices, or perhaps the Headmaster's. We have broken rules that can result in our expulsion. I feel the need to take this up to the Headmaster."

Severus was not as shocked as his fellow Professor at the boy's calmness. Allowing a small smirk, he motioned for the Potter boys to follow him. He would be able to make Albus realize in time that he was wrong. McGonagall was at his heels still some what surprised.

Severus took supreme amusement at how Potter was sweating bullets, while Harry was as calm as he.

They arrived at the gargoyle, and began moving up the spiral stairs. During all this, Harry remained completely calm. He knew that the Headmaster wouldn't expel them. The old man wouldn't be able to be separated from his dear brother, and by extent him. Dumbledore enjoyed having all the Potters somewhere in his grasp.

They heard a strong enter, and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily as they all came in. "Back again, Severus? Ah, and it seems we have a few more faces this time! Lemon drop, anyone?"

Minerva, Severus, and Harry all said, "No thank you, Headmaster."

Aaron was shaking his head, his knee bouncing up and down in nervousness. "N-No thank you sir." he stuttered, Albus furrowing his brows in worry.

"Are you alright, my dear boy?"

Severus stepped in here. "Oh, I assure you they're physically fine. However, the two of them were found, with many witness both Slytherin and Gryffindor, to be breaking a number of school rules worthy of expulsion. It seemed they were engaged in a race to catch a remembrall of Longbottom's, I do believe. Harry here came out the victor."

"Albus, you should've seen it." Minerva said, walking up to his desk. "I'm in my office grading assignments, when I catch Messrs. Potter fly by my window at very exceptional speeds, both reaching for it at a 250 meter drop! They could've died! And Mr. Potter here, Harry that is, was all rather calm about it once he landed! He gave the remembrall back to Ms. Granger, asking her to deliver it back to Mr. Longbottom. He then walks up to Severus, and suggest taking this to either one of our offices, or yours!" She finished looking at Harry who was sitting properly in one of the plush chairs.

Giving her a smile, "Well know, it seems that some repercussions are in order. Both Messrs. Potter will be serving detention with Professor Sprout, helping her weed the Mandragoras. And 15 house points from the both of you for breaking school rules. And you said that Aaron was flying remarkably?"

Both Severus and Harry grew straighter at this.

"I-Ah, well yes, but…"

He gave her a smile again, before turning to Aaron. "How about it my boy? How would you like to join the Gryffindor quidditch team?"

"Albus, you can't be serious!"

Severus rose to his full height, which was rather impressive. "I agree Albus. You offer only one Potter the chance to join, when Harry here did remarkably as well. Harry in fact caught the remembrall before Potter. I would think that warrants him a spot of Slytherin's team, more so than his brother."

Albus' eyes moved to his Potions Professor. 'Ah Severus…you have once again put me in a spot where I can't refute.' Clearing his throat, he said, "Quite right, Severus." Turning to Harry, he asked him with a grandfatherly smile if he wanted to join Slytherin's quidditch team.

Harry could feel the eyes of all the people in the office on him. 'Aaron will join if he does get the chance; I have no doubt about that. And he'll forever hold it against me if I don't join. I'll be persecuted inside Slytherin if I don't as well.' Closing his eyes, Harry felt tired. 'It's such a pointless sport. I don't even like it.' He snapped his gaze open with determination burning in them. "I'd like to be able to try out."

Albus smiled, and said "Well then, I'll alert your parent's, so don't you boys worry about that. I'll expect Severus and Minerva to handle setting it up. I wish luck to the both of you."

**1111111**

Midnight was fast approaching, and Harry was feeling wary. All of the other Slytherin first years were asleep, Theodore passing out some time ago, and Harry knew that Aaron and Ronald would soon leave Gryffindor tower.

Harry sat up and threw the covers off. Slipping on a robe, he calmly walked out of the Slytherin common room, all the while cursing himself in his head. He really didn't want to bail Aaron out of this, but if Aaron told James, he'd have to worry a bit more about the blood probation. It was too much of a hassle just letting him get caught.

The trophy room was on the fifth floor, and Harry was currently on the third. Moving calmly and silently, he avoided anyone who had the possibility to detect him. Ailis had disappeared a day ago, saying she found a pipe leading deep into the castle, and wanted to explore it. She said she would be back tomorrow.

Arriving at the trophy room, Harry found both Ronald and Aaron waiting there for him. With their wands drawn, they turned to look who it was. Ronald sneered, "All of your slimy friends abandon you Potter?"

Aaron said nothing, but stepped forward. Harry just sighed and pushed his glasses up. "Actually, they're all asleep. We were planning on letting Filch know that you two were going to be here tonight. And I do believe he's on his way. I came to give you that warning. Take heed of it or not, but I'm going back to bed. Goodnight." Harry turned to leave, smirking at how he left both of the Gryffindors surprised in his wake. He then heard the sounds of running feet, and they both rushed passed him, hurrying back to Gryffindor tower.

Harry's smirk fell when he saw Granger come out from behind a corner, her hand up as if to say something, but dropping it when she didn't see Aaron or Ronald. "Can I help you, Ms. Granger?"

Frowning, she said "Where are Aaron and Ron? I heard they'd be here tonight dueling with you and Malfoy."

"I sent them on their way. Filch is on his way up here. Unless you intend to be caught by him, why are you still here?"

She fell silent at his question, leading Harry to sigh once more. "Ugh. I can't make my way back to the dungeons until he starts searching the tower. I'll escort you back up there, I can sense if anyone is coming."

Grabbing her by the elbow, Harry led her out of the room, and towards the stairs, with her wrenching it out of his grasp and asking heatedly, "Why do Slytherins all seem to hate muggle-borns and Gryffindors?! There was no need to handle me so roughly."

Harry sighed, and began walking up the stairs. "I'm surprised you even have to ask such a question. Unless you noticed, the Slytherins only became hostile towards the Gryffindors once they were shown hostility. And we don't hate muggle-borns, we merely dislike them. If you take a look around, muggle-borns are messing with our culture and turning it upside down, most of them not even holding respect for our laws and customs."

At her somewhat shocked look, Harry amped it up. "Also, the last war wasn't about the eradication of muggles and muggle-borns. It was a battle of survival for the dark wizards. The Ministry is continuously taking an offensive stance against Dark wizards, because Light wizards have the majority power. Do you know why Dark wizards are extremely reluctant to mingle their blood with muggle-borns and Light wizards?"

Hermione weakly offered, "Old rivalries?"

"No, it is because any blood that isn't dark weakens a dark bloodline. Dark magic is inherently stronger than Light magic because it's closer to earth and is far more raw. Dark wizards are the only ones capable of controlling it." Harry shook his head. "Dark magic only began getting outlawed 500 years ago, when Light wizards finally took strong seats of power in the Ministry. After that, the Dark wizard population went on the decline because we were being hunted down for practicing the magic that courses through our veins. More and more families began marrying into Light and muggle-born ones, because it assured them safety from the Ministry, and they did that instead of sticking to their ancestors beliefs. Nowadays, people don't bother to check and ask 'Why?'. Even so, people are being raised under the belief that dark is evil and light is good. So less and less people are declaring for the dark."

"Declaring?" Hermione asked, confusion entering her voice. "What does that do?"

"When a wizard or witch declares for either Light or Dark, the magic that runs in their veins begins to have more of an affinity for that type. It is then passed down into the children if they have some later, and it completely blocks off the declarations of their grandparents, that way the child's magic can decide for itself based only on the parent's. this doesn't happen if they do it after they've got kids, or never have them. The Dark was fighting for survival in the last war. The Dark Lord saw all these things and had to change the status quo so we could survive. For the Light, it was to maintain it. The dark thinks of him as a hero. The light, as a monster. While I agree with the overall goal, I don't agree with some of his motives."

Silence over came them as Harry arrived at the place he knew was the general location of the Gryffindor house. "Here you are, Ms. Granger. I'll be on my way now."

He was at the stairs when he heard her ask him to wait. Turning, he quirked an eyebrow at her. "Yes?"

Biting her lip, Hermione asked, "Is there anyplace where I could get research and evidence to back this up?"

Smiling, Harry told her there was a book in the library that updated itself, containing the dark populace statistics.

**1111111**

Unbeknownst to Harry, two figures were listening in on his explanation, both formulating their own ideas for the boy.

One stroked his long white beard, planning on how to get the boy who had obviously declared dark to fight for him.

The other was planning to find out more about him, and reward the boy for his knowledge. He deserved it.

**1111111**

A/N: Here's chapter five.


	6. Balance of Might

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**1111111**

Harry quietly made his way down the many stairs of Hogwarts, making sure to avoid Filch on the way. Harry had removed the spell on his eyes, allowing him to see magic, an ability which he still had trouble finding where he got it from. With the spell cancelled, the magic became visible once more, and Harry could make his way down the stairs easily.

Harry let out a sigh, and made his way down one of the hallways. Hogwarts was turning out how he expected. A big pool of kids challenging each other. While some actually _had_ a clue of what was going on, most didn't. And what irked Harry the most was that the ones with the clue, tended to be Slytherins. Ravenclaw had a good number of them too, but Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were severely lacking in the 'I have an idea about when the shit is going to hit the fan' department. The Slytherins and the Ravenclaws were already making political declarations and allies, acknowledging the real world won't be like the confined walls of Hogwarts. The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs just went on, blissfully unaware.

Harry truly thought cynics were the ones that would survive, should the bomb ever drop.

He drifted back to his conversation with Granger, and how she seemed willing to keep an open mind. Harry smirked in his mind, knowing he had made an ally who's blood-status would reflect well on him in the Light circle. She might come to his defense in some cases, alleviating pressure that would come down on him in later years. All he had to do was remain pleasant with her.

Harry stopped as he heard slithering behind him, and turned to look. _§Ailis? Is that you?§_

_§Snake-speaker! I have found you!§_ The occamy emerged from the shadows, climbing up his pant leg and around his waist. _§I have been searching for you! I found a serpent mate-worthy!§_

Harry quirked an eyebrow, continuing to make his way down to the dungeons. _§Is that so Ailis? Would you care to tell?§ _He felt the occamy bob its head.

_§He's sleeping at the moment. But he's quite powerful!§_ Harry could hear the delight in her voice. _§Would you like to meet him? You'd have to go through the pipes however, Snake-speaker. Although, I don't know why he stays down there. He's a King!§_

Harry's eyes widened as Ailis said that last bit. A king, when referred to a snake, was a basilisk! Harry subconsciously quickened his pace to the dungeons. _§Ailis, I'm not quite sure I want to meet him. I'll take your word for it.§_ He was not the type to go seeking things that could kill him. _§Besides, don't you think it'll be rude to wake him? How long has he been sleeping?§_

_§He's been sleeping for about five decades. I haven't had the chance to speak to him yet, Snake-speaker.§_

_§If he's been sleeping for that long, I think it's a safe bet to let him go on sleeping. I don't quite think that he'd like being woken up.§_ Harry hurried down another flight of steps. He was now on the third floor. _§What else have you been up to? I haven't seen you for a while.§_

_§I was exploring the castle. There are many hidden rooms and chambers. There's a graveyard across the lake, and even a dragon lair near the Man-Giant's hut! I think that the dragon died though…§_

_§A dragon lair!§_ Harry said with surprise. _§You've been busy, haven't you? What gave you the idea that the dragon was dead though?§_

_§There was a skeleton.§_

_§…Oh. Well, at least now I know that Hogwarts' motto held some merit at one point. A dragon to defend the castle! Amazing!§_

_§Yes indeed. But how have you been, Snake-speaker? Have you found any suitable mates? Mating season is almost upon you! They'll be most fertile soon!§_ She hissed happily.

Harry just sighed as he rounded a corner, only to immediately press himself against the wall. He ignored Ailis' hiss, and tuned into the conversation of the two people around the corner.

"…d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus…"

Harry heard the Potions Professor slam Quirrell up against the wall. Harry knew it was them. He quietly tuned in as Snape said, "Oh, I thought we'd keep this private. Students aren't supposed to know about the Philosopher's stone, after all."

Harry's breath caught in his throat. What were they doing, talking about such an artifact?! Leaning forward, Harry tried to hear what Quirrell was mumbling.

"Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?"

"B-b-but Severus, I-"

He heard Quirrell's back meet the wall again. "You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell. I will release the dogs of hell and tear you into pieces. I will make you wish for death to come take you."

"I-I don't know what you-"

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

Ailis hissed again, and Harry hissed back at her to be quiet. He missed part of what Snape said. "-your little bit of hocus-pocus. I'm waiting."

"B-but I d-d-don't-"

The Potions master let out an exasperated growl, cutting in with, "Very well. We'll have another chat, Quirrell. At a later date. I want you to think things over, and decide where your loyalties lie. Now, get out of here."

To Harry's extreme luck and relief, Quirrell ran the opposite direction. Snape was still standing in the hallway. "You may come out now, Mr. Potter." He said calmly.

Harry cursed lightly, and stepped out in front of his head of house. Snape regarded him with a raised eyebrow. "You're out quite late, Mr. Potter. Breaking curfew and a couple of school rules, as well. Would you care to tell me why? I could have you serving detentions for months. I'll escort you to my office. I want an explanation."

They walked in silence, with Ailis trying to be as quiet as she could. The only sound in the hallways were Snape's boots as they hit the floor. When they finally arrived, he gestured for Harry to sit down in front of his desk. As they sat, Snape waved his hand, "I'm waiting for an explanation, Mr. Potter. The truth, mind." He narrowed his eyes. "I will know if you're lying."

Harry was wondering why his professor was being so mild and calm. He expected a detention and a reduction of points for being caught! Harry quickly shifted through his options, and remembered how Snape came to his defense in Dumbledore's office earlier. While that could have been an attempt to get him to trust the Potions Professor, Harry was still wary. But how would he know if he was lying?

"I was in the library, reading some Charms books. I wanted to get some more studying in." Harry watched his Professor, curios as to why he wasn't blinking, staring at him with onyx eyes.

"That is a lie, Mr. Potter." He said after a moment.

'How did he know that?' Harry thought, his eyes scanning everything as fast as they could. It was difficult, with the magic glowing off of the potions ingredients, but Harry soon spotted a small trail of magic coming from Snape's eyes, into his own. 'Legilimency! He knows fucking legilimency!' Harry immediately looked away from his professor's eyes, and knew he had to tell the truth now.

"I was stopping Filch from finding Aaron and Ronald in the Trophy room."

Snape conjured two cups, and a tea kettle. "So you were stopping your brother from receiving punishment he had coming. Tea?"

Harry was getting closer to the edge. What did the Professor want? "Draco tricked them into accepting an empty duel. Midnight, the trophy room. I realized it would be bad for me if I let them get caught by Filch, so I told them, and they went back to Gryffindor tower. I made my way back down here. I ended up overhearing your talk with Professor Quirrell incidentally as well. Ah, yes please."

Harry watched Snape pour the tea, taking solace in the fact he could see no tampering with it. Just normal tea.

"Mr. Potter, just how much did you hear?"

"From how to get past Hagrid's beast to when you found me."

Snape nodded, then said "Then you heard us talk about the Philosopher's stone." Seeing Harry nod, Snape adopted a calculating look, staring intensely at Harry.

Harry resisted the urge to squirm under the Professor's intense gaze. He wouldn't let the man see weakness. Harry sat up straighter, and tensed his muscles.

Snape watched Harry's transformation, and seemed to make a decision. "I'm going to show you something, Harry. But you must promise me that you will not do anything with the knowledge. Do you understand me? I have no doubt that you will have eventually pieced all the information together later on, anyways."

He led the two of them out of his office, and they climbed the stairs to the third floor. Harry knew where they were going. Narrowing his eyes, he spoke, "Professor, this is the Forbidden corridor."

"Very good observation, Mr. Potter. Now follow me. Nothing will happen to you."

Harry drew his wand, wanting to be on the safe side, and walked behind his Head of house. When they reached a door, Snape spelled it open, and stepped inside. Holding up his hand, he cast a complex spell, at which Harry saw a flash of light. He beckoned the first year inside.

When he stepped into the room, Harry's jaw dropped. In front of him, was a creature he long thought impossible to find. "A cerberus! What in Morgana's name is a cerberus doing in a school of children?!" Harry's mind went into overdrive, and he thought back to what he overheard Snape and Quirrell talking about. Understanding dawned on his features. "It's a defense mechanism! It's guarding the stone, isn't it?" Harry squinted through the brightness of the shield Snape cast to get a look around the room. Quirking his eyebrow, Harry said, "I assume the stone is beneath that trap door, sir?"

Snape shook his head, but a smirk graced his features. "Not entirely correct, Mr. Potter. This is only one defense against those who would try to steal the stone. There are far more beneath the floor. This would happen to be Hagrid's contribution."

Harry nodded, looking back at the intimidating beast. It was watching them with careful eyes. "Just why did you show me this, Professor?"

Snape looked down at Harry, and regarded him with cold eyes. "I fear someone may try and take the stone, and I will not always be able to head off the attempts. I ask, in the event that you know someone will try and take the stone, to immediately contact one of the teachers. You're bright, and very intuitive, Harry. I trust you'll be able to do this. After the year is through, the stone will be moved, given back to Mr. Flamel."

They stood in silence as Harry watched the cerberus. Eventually, they made their way back to his office, and Harry wished his head a good night.

Just then, Harry turned around to ask Snape something. "Professor, how did you know I was there? Listening to your conversation, I mean."

"I heard your snake hiss. Be careful with her. It may attract unwanted attention."

**1111111**

"And just where have you been?" asked a voice from in front of the fire place of the Slytherin common room, the sound of a book being snapped shut. "You should be thankful I don't tell a prefect right now, Potter."

Harry turned around to find Daphne's eyes fixed on him, a no-nonsense look on her face. Her nightgown accented her developing curves, he noted. She'd be a killer when she hit her teens. Harry donned a smile. "Daphne! What are you doing up?"

She tapped her foot. "I could ask you the same thing. Wandering the halls past curfew, you could've lost Slytherin points if you were caught!"

Harry sighed, "I was with Professor Snape, talking a few things over. There was no reason to worry."

She put her hands on her hips, giving him a glare. "Really now, Potter? You expect me to believe that?"

Harry held up his hands, "I'm not lying! You have to believe me!"

"Oh, I have to?"

"Well, not really, but nevertheless! I don't go looking for trouble. Not even if the risk is there. Why would I break curfew?"

"Perhaps you're meeting someone, doing late night reading, exploring the castle. How would I know?"

"You're the one that wants to know!"

She rolled her eyes, "Right, Potter. Whatever. Just take your snake and go to bed."

Harry let out a sigh of relief at the drop of the subject, and turned to the stairs leading to the boys dorms.

"Oh, and Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I want the entire truth at one point."

**1111111**

"Mr. Potter, the Headmaster requests your presence in his office. The password is Cockroach Clusters. " Snape said as he walked past his charge during breakfast. Harry just nodded, and rose to his feet, gathering his school bag. Ailis was sleeping, curled around his waist. She had decided to leach off his body heat and laze around.

Slipping past the incoming students, Harry climbed the stairs, wondering why Dumbledore would want to talk to him. Would it be because he was on the Quidditch team, or had he somehow heard how he saved Aaron's arse from detention. Harry's brows creased in worry. What if the old man had heard what he said to Granger? That could prove disastrous, if he had.

Harry quickly reached his destination, the gargoyle outside the headmaster's office. "Cockroach Clusters." Harry said, the gargoyle stepping aside for him to enter the spiral staircase. He walked swiftly up the stairs, and stood before the Headmaster's door.

"Come in, Harry."

The wooden door opened up, allowing Harry to walk inside the large office. Dumbledore sat at his desk, a wide smile on his face.

Harry prayed that the man didn't think it set him off his guard.

"Headmaster." Harry said, nodding his head. He refrained from sitting down. "You wished to talk to me about something?"

His smile radiated joy. It sickened Harry. "That I did, my boy. I merely wanted to know how you were adjusting to your house. You come a very Light ingrained family, so I hope the students aren't ostracizing you because of your origins."

Harry plastered on a fake smile. "No, they are being most hospitable. I'm having fun among them. Draco, Blaise, and I have become fast friends."

"I see then. Well, that is good indeed. How is your quidditch coming along? I'm sure you're eager for the game."

"Yes sir, that I am. Gryffindor is going down, or so Flint says." Harry looked at the Headmaster. "Is that all sir? I'm missing breakfast, and I'm rather hungry."

The old Headmaster smiled, "Yes my boy, that is all. But before you leave, know my door is always open. And if you ever need a friend, I'm sure Alexis Fortwith will be able to lend you an ear. She is in much the similar position. Now, toddle off."

Harry nodded, and walked down the stairs. His eyes instantly grew cold and calculating. _'So the old man thinks he can meddle in my life, hm?'_ Harry strode down the halls, his magic swirling around him. With a push from his gravity magic, which was still considerably weak, Harry punched the wall with a promise. _'Let's see then, Dumbledore, who can play this game longer.'_

**1111111**

A/N: That last part was confusing for me to write. Ah well. I've finally managed an update, balancing writing with school, soccer, and the theater. I've over working myself. Hopefully you won't wait too long for the next chapter. My condolences.


End file.
